


Supposed to Happen

by keep_waking_up



Series: Unexpected Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Frottage, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Werecat Jensen, Werewolf Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared always thought he'd pop his knot for some Beta wolf, not a prissy werecat from the neighboring pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SP Haven's 20 min fic challenge

So, that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Seriously?” Jared jammed his hand down his pants the instant he got the door to the supply closet shut behind him. And yep, there it was, swelling in his pants for the first time. His knot. 

He’d always thought he’d pop his knot for some pretty Beta wolf, with their nice, soft curves and pine-tree scents. He’d dreamt about it, smelling some Beta for the first time and his knot swelling with the desire to claim her. He’d never thought…

“Shit!” He moaned, squeezing lightly around the engorged flesh, then harder. He couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like once he had that pretty, perky ass around him, squeezing and milking him for all he was worth. Those green eyes wide with shock—cats didn’t have knots—as he tied him good and hard. That husky little voice moaning out his name…

He wasn’t supposed to pop his knot for some prissy werecat from the neighboring pride. But he had. He’d caught one whiff of Pride Leader’s son’s scent and been consuming with arousal.

Slumped over against the wall, come filling his jeans as he rhythmically squeezed at his knot, Jared groaned. Everyone had known. They’d smelled it, looked at him, and seen where his eyes were fixed and god! He was going to be the laughing stock of the pack, bound to some pretty male cat who would probably never lift his tail for Jared.

He took a couple of seconds to mourn the loss of his dreams, all the imaginings he’d ever had about finding a mate and having pups with them and dying within minutes of each other after a long, fulfilling life. He’d never have that now. He’d have to wander alone, hooked on one single, unattainable scent for the rest of his life. Jared barely suppressed the urge to let out a pathetic howl.

He was so preoccupied with his angst, that he didn’t hear the footsteps leading up to three loud raps on his door. Nor did he smell the arrival of the singular feline that he’d been so focused on.

Jumping to his feet, Jared hurriedly attempted to straighten himself, and had only just managed to get his zipper done up when the door was pulled open and Jensen of the Ackles Pride slipped inside.

Those green eyes were blown wide, cat pupils adjusting to the semi-darkness. The werecat sniffed delicately before wrinkling his nose. “Is that for me?”

“What?” Jared stammered incoherently, too caught up in the smell, the sight, the very nearness of his mate.

Jensen’s hand darted forward with a feline’s agile speed to press against the soaked front of his pants. Gasping at the unexpected touch, Jared jerked back, but Jensen merely followed him. “That,” the man reiterated, squeezing hard enough that Jared snarled in discomfort. “Is all that for me?”

There was no point in being dishonest. Jared hung his head. “Yes,” he said quietly.

“What was that?” Jensen said, as if he hadn’t heard Jared’s embarrassing confession, as if he didn’t know what all this meant, as if he wasn’t standing there as smug as the sun after rising.

Jared snapped. “Yes! Okay! I popped my knot for you, I came in my god damn pants thinking about you! You’re my fucking mate, is that what you wanted to hear? That I—”

All of a sudden, Jared had an armful of slim, graceful, and evidently horny werecat. Jensen was rutting up against him, nipping and licking delicately at his neck and jaw. “Popped your knot for me,” he reiterated, voice low and sultry. “Nice, big Alpha knot, all for me.” Hitching one of his legs around Jared’s waist, he moved closer, rubbing up against Jared, almost purring. “You want to stick that big knot inside of me? Wanna fill me up so much that I can’t keep all your come inside of me?”

“You’ll keep it,” Jared snarled back, grabbing onto a handful of that damnable ass because god damn it, how was he supposed to help himself? Even if this was a one time thing, it was his mate and he’d take what he could get. “You’ll keep it all, even if I have to plug you up, even if I have to stay in you for hours—”

“Yesssss,” the cat hissed, grinding his ass back against Jared’s firm grip. “Stay in me all night, won’t you? Keep me stuffed full of your cock ‘til I feel empty when you’re not in me—”

“‘Til every fucking Were in all the councils knows your mine, knows that you lift your tail for my knot and take it and you love it—”

“Gonna love taking your knot, Jared, god, wanna take it all the time. Want you to keep me tied to your bed and full, wanna have your pups—”

It was the mention of pups, their pups, that did Jared in in the end. He shouldn’t have been able to come again, his knot hadn’t even gone down all the way, but he did. He was only satisfied by the fact that Jensen followed right after, mewling and yowling.

There were a few seconds of heavy panting before Jensen lifted his head to smirk. “Pups, huh?” he whispered and Jared blushed, but the feline just purred and rubbed his cheek against Jared’s so he could murmur in his ear, “Guess we better get started trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be continued...
> 
> (Okay, will be continued, who am I kidding?)


End file.
